


Imperfection

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Medium Burn, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sexual Tension, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Recently, Entrapta starts getting these strange emotions she can't quite classify about Hordak, and then there is this issue with prickling touch (perhaps nerve damage?). But she wouldn't be a very good scientist when she wouldn't investigate new scientific circumstances.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 141





	Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> I know this type of story was already written so often before, but I hope I can bring a new ankle towards it with telling it from Entraptas perspective and bringing in my insight as an autistic person. 
> 
> tw: internalized aphobia at the beginning (this is something I struggle with too, but something that seemed important to me to mention because of its connection with autism) – in a short paragraph at the beginning, first sentence of the second paragraph. Also more importantly internalized ableism, but that is to much part of the story to skim it over, I am afraid, so watch out if that triggers you.

When people had assumed, or when she accidentally read again somewhere on the internet about people like her that Entrapta was lacking inner live, emotions, what would have made her a person, was just like one of her robots, there was one fact she said to herself that reassured her. Friendships made someone a person, but she was no good at friendships, even if now she finally was friends with Scorpia and Catra and now Hordak, but a part of her silently wondered for how long, because it never worked out for her.

But even if some of the rare people to visit her treated her like a child, or at least younger than she was, because of her excitement and her high voice, she definitely possessed her own sexuality, and that was something robots didn’t had, right? She did not like that part of her as much as she loved science, and didn’t needed it as much as eating or drinking, but she was aware of the meaning of that familiar pressure in her loins and the scenes that played in her head when they arose. And it was a good way to relax, to recharge her brain after an exciting but mentally exhausting day full of experimentation, to examine these pictures and sounds closer and rub her hands against herself while doing it. Sometimes, she even searched for stories, pictures and videos on the internet, even if she later felt a bit guilty about wasting time like this and even if it felt strange to see other people unclothed. But that were just images too, only external and not internal anymore.

These things had come into her mind especially clearly because one, the fear to lose her new friendships was stronger than it ever had been in similar situations for a reason she couldn’t make out. And two, because this sexuality had recently started to manifest in a new way she found both fascinating and slightly unsettling – new data was amazing in engineering, but interpersonal relationships were so difficult that she rather liked to stay with what she knew worked.

To be honest, she was not even that sure if it was really that, or just scientific curiosity like she would have had with a piece of sophisticated technology. She sat nestled in her hair in front of the lab desk, various parts of the disassembled portal machine in front of her, but her gaze had gotten stuck on Hordak, working on another part of the machine two desks to her left. She was proud about how his new armor had turned out, that yeah, and its forms were both aesthetically pleasing and functional, yet her attention was oddly drawn to the sharp edges of his face, his hands with the long, clawed fingers, the space of bare, dark blue skin under his rib-armor, on his flank. Now that she knew how he looked underneath it, her mind automatically outlined the parts of him that were covered by the armor. So thin. The swirls of blue into pale white. The ports for his prosthesis he had built into his skin. There was something very fascinating about how he looked like. Her fingers prickled with the urge to touch him, find more data. Not that different to how she might have felt about a piece of First Ones tech, but her instinct that was so hard for her to access normally told her that this was different.

As she made a break later to eat and let her mind recharge – he had been strict about her making enough breaks, he had snarled at her that he needed her in full productivity and that was part of that, but even she got the impression that it might rather be an aspect of his friendship to her rather than the warlord wanting his project finished faster. It filled her with an odd but good warmth to know that he cared about her – her mind kept pondering about him and all the new data she had found, as it had done ever since she learned about his past, saw him without armor first.

She connected the new data with aspects of his behavior from previously, wanted to learn even more about him. This was perfectly normal, she said to herself, she had gathered so much information on him, of course her brain was in the process to process it. And yet…

She had never meet anybody like her. There were others whose brain malfunctioned in the way hers did, whose social sensors were not working right, who reacted differently to stimuli, who tended to get lost in things that interested them. She knew because the healers even had a name for it, so there must be enough people like this to make it worthwhile naming it. But she had never met someone who was just as not working right like her. Until two days ago.

Now, he had not the same malfunction, obviously not. What was mostly in her brain was exclusively his body, and, once the armor was off, so much more visible than hers. But the way he spoke about how he was a failure, an defect, touched something deep inside her in a way she had not even known possible until then. She knew these emotions, and now they were streaming out of his mouth, just like she would have said it. She had not even been fully aware of just how lonely she had been before. How alone. And now she was not alone anymore. And if there was value in his imperfection, beauty in it, could it be that there was in hers too? Not just in the positive aspects of it, like her rationality and intelligence and strength to focus on things that fascinated her, all of it?

She had eaten all of the tiny pizzas, and drunken her drink empty, so she returned to the lab. They had scheduled an examination of his organic components for enhancing his new armor, because as she had built it she had only had rudimentary examination of his physiology, and for some reason she did not quite understand, she looked forward to this especially much. At the same time, there was a prickling sensation in her chest she was not sure if it was curiosity or nervousness.

He had already took off his armor, and sat on one of the lab desks with an expression she was quite sure that was nervousness, almost fear, too. Her heart started to beat faster as she took in his forms. It irritated her, and made her confused enough to be definitely nervous. 

She had no reason to be nervous, this was cybernetic instead of fully artificial tech she worked with most of the time, but apart from that this was just an ordinary enhancing and examination of technology, like she had done countless times before.

“Get over with it.”, he snarled, and she needed a moment to process the hurt, betrayal in his voice until she realized how her hesitation must have looked like to him.

“No, no no, no!”, she babbled out, ,,I am not disgusted or anything of your body, as I said, imperfection is beautiful to me, it is a valuable source of information more so than perfection, it is not you, it is something with me…. it is…” What was it exactly? There was another possibility, other than pure scientific curiosity, but it unsettled her so much that she pushed it aside fastly.

“Just start.”, now he sounded resigned. His head was lowered, his ears almost hung, and his back was arched so that he appeared smaller than he was. It hurt, seeing this after his normally so upright and proud posture.

She came closer, and caught a gaze on the part of his collar bone that his undershirt did not cover, sharp and sticking out, and on his angular shoulders. The pattern of blue and white of his skin fascinated her, and a part of her wanted to trace it, but even more all of this suddenly made it even harder to look him in the face, so she spontaneously decided to start her examination on his back.

“I need you to tell me how it feels like, this data will be valuable to measure how these parts of your body function and could interact with the technology of your armor. Does it hurt, prickles, do you feel nothing, these things.”

She started on the base of his skull, just where the bumps of his vertebrae were to feel under his skin. His skin was slightly colder than her own, but smooth and soft. She had to admit that she liked how it felt like, and in a different way to how she liked certain technology felt like, even if she could not pinpoint exactly in what way different.

“Do you feel that?”

“Yes”

“Stronger or weaker at any point? Pain, prickeling?”

“No.”

Very fastly, however, she hit the edge of his undershirt. She knew instantly what that meant, but still an odd fear filled her and she had to breathe in deeply to gather courage once, just as she often had to do before she entered crowds, before she said: “You have to take your undershirt off so that I can gather unbiased data from the vertebrae that would be otherwise covered by the fabric.”

“Do I have to?”, he sounded just as unhappy about this as she had expected.

“I think I could try to grab underneath it but that would bias the data I fear.”

He signed, then he grabbed the hem of his undershirt and pulled it over his head. Something inside her seemed to freeze, and her thoughts became blank for an odd moment, as she saw the thin muscles in his arms and shoulders and back work under the blue and white skin. Her heart beat one painfully strong heartbeat as her gaze hit the plane of blue swirling into white the undershirt had previously covered, and as she realized that his whole upper body was bare now.

Only an moment, then it was over. Stupid her, of course his whole upper body was uncovered now, that was why she had ordered him to do that, to have free access to testing his spine.

She continued. She noticed that around the port, the skin was more numb, but that was to expect after the somewhat hastily done operation of putting them in. She got lower, felt the firmness of his lean back muscles at the right and left of his spine under her hand. Another impulse she could not quite grasp, so she saved it for later and then ignored it.

But then she accidentally grazed over his spine lighter, with her fingernails, and before she even could say that she had to repeat that because the measurement was biased, she heard him breath in sharply.

She felt as if something in her stomach and loins got all hot and mixed up. Just an moment again, then the confusing feeling was gone.

“Did it hurt?”

“No, it…”, he stopped, as if not sure how to describe it, “it felt… good?”

“Good.”, she repeated, thinking. Good was not on her diagnosis scale.

“I think I have to do it again, then, until you have an more usable way to describe it.”

She tried to remember how she had touched him the last time, the pressure, ankle. This time, his whole body tensed, and he actually signed. She could feel his muscles becoming hard under her hands.

“Now it prickles.”, he sounded still confused.

“It prickles? That is usually an sign for an nerve damage. I have to run further tests.”

She went around the desk, and pulled of one his armored boots: “Your species has an knee jerk reflex?”

“Yes”

So she slammed the side of her hand against his knee, and his leg promptly kicked forward. Hmm, the nerve seemed to work normally, as much as she could tell from this.

And then she looked up – and stared directly onto the form of his still bare chest. He was so thin that she could still vaguely make out the form of his ribs under his collar bone, but there was still a small swell of muscle, and something about this form was… Seeing that and the blue swirls at his shoulders, she felt her ears and cheeks grow very hot.

“Is something?”, there was a slight tint of pink on his cheeks too.

“The edges between white and blue of your skin, these swirls… they look very aesthetically pleasing.”

He slung his arms around his body, his ears dropped and his cheeks grew even redder.

“Aesthetically pleasing?”, for a moment, she expected he would have one of his temper tantrums. Then she noticed that there was far to much confusion in his voice for that. “It is a sign of my illness, how can it be aesthetically pleasing then?”

“I…I’m sorry, I am not good with social norms, I will never say that again if that is not something one sais in such a situation and if that offends you.”

It was hard to see where he was looking without pupils and iridizes, but she was relatively sure that he looked past her.

He spoke slowly, as if the words were still forming in his head: “No, I… I like that you say this… I think.”

It was still strange to see him so unsure, so quiet.

The sat there, not quite staring at each other, for a while, until he said: “What do you wait for. Continue”

She did a few more tests. One had an slightly biased result because due to his muscle athrophy and his deformed underarms he was not able to hold his hands in front of him and do the movements with his fingers she dictated without quivering heavily, for some he was not able to do them at all.

His ears were down again, and even without irises she could easily read the expression in his gaze: Humiliation. So even despite what she had said, he was still ashamed about his disabled body.

She felt bad for that, but she did not really know what to say. So she did something Scorpia often did when someone was feeling bad. If it worked with her, why not here?

She laid her hand on his shoulder and stroke softly. Was she mistaken or was his skin warmer than before? It was so smooth, white and blue feeling alike, and she could feel the hard arch of his collar bone under his fingers.

His lips parted slightly, and he made an sound that was almost, but not entirely an hum. Then he said: “It prickles again. But somehow not in a bad way.”

“Where?”

“On my shoulder, where you touched.”

“That is odd.”, she thought loud, ,,That is quite distant from your lower spine where the other was. I need to check your whole body.”

Why was she so nervous suddenly? This was just a diagnosis, just not on an robot but on a person, she said to herself, and laid her hands right and left beside his lean neck.

“Say where it prickles again, or if it hurt or anything else feels strange.”

And she ran her flat hands slowly down his body. She felt him tense under her fingers, felt the slight swell of his chest, his nipples. He only seemed to become even more tense. She heard him breath flatly, as if trying to keep himself from making sounds.

It had the unexpected side effect that some mechanism, something primal, awoke in her, that made her perceive everything in more detail and clouded her brain, so that she didn’t even thought at stopping even despite his sounds – and really, they sounded too good for pain.

He breathed in sharply as she ran her hands over his flat stomach, making it even flatter than it already was. It felt good.

With heavily beating heart, she traced his thighs down. He had absolutely beautiful thighs, long and lean, and not just seeing, but feeling them… He made an sharp little sound, his muscles tensed under her fingers, and she felt him part his legs as if from some kind of instinct.

Had thinking been difficult before, now it was fully impossible.

Then she was finished with her examination, and needed a moment to actually remember why she had done this. Her brain was still clouded with… something. Something vaguely familiar but also not.

“Did it prickle?”

“Eh?”, he stared at her as if he needed to remember why they had done that too.

“Did the touch prickle or hurt anywhere?”

“It prickled.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere.”

“That is not good. That would mean that the nerve damage is so large that it affects your whole body. But why only so lightly, then? Let me run a diagnosis at your interface ports.”

But it showed nothing noticeable, at least according to Hordak, since she personally had never seen any scans of how his body normally was like with his illness, and so couldn’t compare.

“Ah, and could you please run a diagnosis on me, too?”

“But your body is not decaying?”

“Yes, but had some strange sensations earlier on. I have an idea what it could be, but before I want to rule out any neurological damages from the radiation and materials we are working with.”

“That sounds reasonable. So I can put on my clothes and armor again?”

“Yes.”

He went to do that.

Meanwhile, she striped down, first out of her shirt, then her shoes and overall trousers. It felt strange being so exposed with another person in the room, but then, she had been that too for the rare examinations by healers, and why was this any different?

She looked to him, wait for him to come back. He stood there with his full armor on, expression blank, eyes wide, staring at her.

As he finally noticed that she was looking at him, after several seconds more than she would have expected it would take for him to notice that, he finally detached his gaze from her.

“Eh.”

“Is the prickeling coming back? Are the ports not working? Do you have another problem? This is so fascinating.”

“You just… you are very aesthetically pleasing too.”, she could see how he breathed faster, see his chest rise and fall fastly, as if the embarrassment would have been so physically exhausting for him that he needed that extra oxygen.

“I am?”, she honestly had never really thought about that. Had not thought about that, because why would it ever matter anyway, when she couldn’t even maintain friendships? All she knew was that her body type was quite somewhere in the middle area of normal body types.

He finally stepped behind her. She felt her back muscles tense, but in a strangely pleasurable way. Anticipation?

Then his cool, sharp-clawed finger hit her upper back. She arched her body forward, there was nothing she could do about it. Her hair flipped and flinched without her actually wanting too. An sharp breath escaped her.

“It hurts?”, he asked, concerned.

“No. It… it does not exactly prickle, either, but something very close to it. It feels like it is spreading trough my whole spine?”

“Your whole spine?”, he clearly did know just as less as her what to do with that information.

He continued the test. After the first touch, the others were lesser extreme, and more an prickle.

Her knee-jerk reflex was normal, however, every other reflex too, and as he let her walk in a straight line, and then did the finger-movement test he had failed due to his disability, it was both very much normal too. However, every single touch prickled.

Her thinking was again so much slowed down that only afterwards she actually just wondered why he didn’t do that with an actual heart rate monitor or another instrument as he searched for her pulse at her neck. His fingers, firm and with those sharp claws that felt very interesting against her skin, wandered over her neck, and then she finally got the missing clue to what was causing all the strange nerve readings.

It was pleasurable, so much that she instinctively parted her lips. And as he stroke over an particularly sensitive spot, it felt as if his touch would echo between her thighs. Warmth rolling trough her loins. Only as the sound was already out she realized that she had sighed slightly.

“Now I have strange sensations even without you touching me.”, she heard him say confused.

She twisted out of his touch. Her ears were burning again.

So embarrassing. It had been so obvious, but she had never had that with another person before, so she had just not suspected that. Was it inappropriate? Was she missing some social rule again?

“You can stop. I realized where it is coming from.”

“Where?”

Even she knew that she could not say that to him.

“Not that important. Just know that it is not dangerous.”

Could that be the reason for him too? The thought made her happy and very nervous at the same time. But no, he was the leader of the Horde, and she had noticed that high social positions quite often came with an higher attractiveness towards their subordinates, surely he had…? He must know this feeling, and would have recognized it.

Still, as she went to bed this evening, she could not stop thinking about this strange examination, how he had felt like and how his hands on her skin felt like. Her mind was so preoccupied with it that she didn’t even had the need to masturbate as normally. An confirmation of her thesis that these strange new emotions were definitely related to that. It was somewhat scary, as if the emotions she already had would be not confusing and distracting enough.

“So we have two options for creating the wormhole”, Entrapta summarized as they did some theoretical work for the portal project at the next day. They had already built constructed machines for both before and after this point, but this was something that still missed. “Either we take one of the tiny-tiny-tiny wormholes from the Planck-Quantum spacetime and blow it up to an dimension that is useful for us, or we do the more dangerous approach of cutting open space-time and basically sew it back into the form of an wormhole.”

Hordak simply nodded. It was such an opportunity to work with him; of course she knew the theories of how teleportation like that of Princess Glimmer worked and about theoretical means of travel even greater distances even faster and bend space-time to their will – but Hordak, he had actually used these means of travel, had served on space ships that bent reality to travel faster than light.

“Next step would be building the means to do one of that.”, she continued.

“This underdeveloped planet has no machines that work on a scale small enough to interfere with the Plank-Quantum-Space.”, he hissed out.

“…however with halfway working antimatter reactors of the first ones, it should be possible to cut space-time open and sew it back together when used right.”

“Yes.”, this time, Hordak smiled. He did that so rarely, that made it even better seeing it.

“Yet there still is the problem that we then would have an singularity that is not sheathed from the universe with an event horizon. An naked singularity. Think how it could interfere with reality! It could rip everything apart!”

She stopped for a moment, then she couldn’t contain her emotions anymore: “This is so exciting! Think of all the new data about space time it could bring!”

“We should sent one of the Force Captains on a mission to retrieve the parts we need.”

After that was done, Entrapta found herself in a quite moment of having nothing particular to do with Hordak. Hmm, she could go to her working table and continue one of the side projects like she normally did in such situations. Or she could try something new. “Something new”, felt more promising for some reason.

“I’ve been thinking longer about what you said to me recently.”, she started, “Maybe it makes you feel lesser alone to know that my disability has an bodily component too. Of course not even nearly as severely and easy to see as yours, and I don’t want to diminish your problems in any way, but it is there.”

“You have?”, he sounded surprised as if he genuinely never had thought anybody else could be like that.

“My gross motor skills are off. Not enough to hinder me at walking or carrying stuff or things like that, and in a fight the comparable unpredictable movements trough my hair help me to hold my own. But – you do know group games?”

“We use them to teach the cadets.”

“As I was a lot younger the royalty often did these for their children, and I was always the last one chosen into a team because I would not notice where the others were, would not react fast enough and would not see the movement of our opposing team or only to late. And I think even now I am hardly able at all to catch or throw a ball. Luckily there hasn’t been a time where I had to do that since like ten years or so.

What I mean is that sure your disability makes many things harder or even impossible for you - ”

“it is painful.”, he added, “I hadn’t had even a single day without being in pain since I landed on Etheria.”

“I am sorry.”, she said, to shocked for a moment to continue or even just for an better answer, “Ahm, well, but there are still so many things you can do! You are brilliant with weapons and armor. You are an amazing tactician. You are tough and determined, or you wouldn’t have survived, not even to mention built all this.”, she smiled, and felt almost shy, “You are wonderful to talk with about my ideas. You even built your armor to compensate your organic body. It was hard to see for me once too, when you are shown your problems and limitations and mistakes again and again, but you are more than just your disability. You are worth something, because that is not the only thing you are.”

His eyes were wide in an expression that was almost like pain, but somehow in a positive way. He blinked as if he was close to tears. And then he smiled, and his lip quivered.

“If they would know… They would cast me out, too. Why would they want an lord who is not even able to walk on his own without his armor for longer than a few minutes, not even to mention fighting?”, he said nevertheless.

“But they would want a lord who is a good tactician, and who builds them good weapons.”, imagine what other people want was so hard, and comforting was too, but she tried nevertheless.

“Your mind is still functioning perfectly, and that is the most valuable of all.”, something dark crept into her consciousness, drowning her happiness about that she could have made him even just a bit happier, “Unlike mine. I may be an skilled engineer, but I do social interaction all wrong.”

“I find the way you handle interaction much more pleasant than this of the others!”, he sternly said, “Your directness makes your communication much more effective, and easier. Why would I want something else?”

Now she was it who felt tears burn in her eyes. It was being choked up with emotion, the emotion she had not managed to read with him. Could it really be that someone truly preferred her way of interaction over others, over right and normal others?

“Thank you.”, was the only thing she could get out.

He smiled at her, affectionate. Then, slowly, as if not sure how to do this and if this was right, he laid his hand on her shoulder, stroke it for an moment.

She had never seen him touch anybody else in any manner.

The area where his hand was prickled again.

“Was this unwanted physical contact?”, he said suddenly, horrified.

“No, not at all.”

They stayed quite long in this position, longer than touch normally lasted, however as he pulled his hand back it still felt to short.

“I am still not sure what exact cause this prickling yesterday had, however I begin to suspect that it somehow benefits me.”

“How so?”, this was intriguing.

“My pain was slightly lesser, and my muscles felt smoother. It was only a very small improvement, but…”

“…if we experiment further on this, we could possible find a way to ease the symptoms of your illness for you. This sounds very promising! Do you have something schedulded or can we start with the experimentation directly now? At best we break yesterdays experience down into its components and test each of them at least two times to have results we can work with.”

“There is a second part to it.”, was she reading him wrong or did he really seem embarrassed now? “I never thought it was necessary to engage myself with this topic, but even I know that this somewhat private for Etherians.”

What was he talking about? And then something in her brain clicked, and she realized, and wanted to leave the room and at the same time burned to hear what he would tell, while a strange unrest filled her body.

“But you are the only person I can trust enough for telling this. I… I dreamed about you. More precisely about your exhamination of my body, but it was even more intense – and somehow it felt incredible? I had snippets of the sensations and sights of when I exhamined your body too, and somehow it all increased more and more, and by all means these tingles and pressure and throbbing should not have been so pleasurable but it was, until… I can hardly describe it, I never had something like this before and thus have no reference.”

He hadn’t? But he was a leader, was it not typical of leaders to take lovers? Was he so insecure about his body that he never did? Or something else?

She was getting more and more nervous hearing this highly intimate story, but at the same time she felt her body responding to it, quivering in her heart, warmth in her sex.

“We are not supposed to have sexual responses. Why would we? It is not necessary, just distracting. But even with my limited knowledge, the events of this night fit with the bit I know.”, he talked faster, his gaze steady on the floor, nervous, “I was asleep, but the sensations became stronger and stronger and it felt as if they gathered all between my thighs, and at the highest point it was so intense that I awoke from it.”

She was definitely wet now, and her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

He blubbered it out almost by now: “I found that my, eh, that my sexual organ was out of my body and in an state I did not even was aware it could, never bothered to wonder about. I was out of breath, and lightheaded. I should have been concerned but in fact I could not think straight enough to do that.”

Entrapta tried to shut down the explicit pictures this brought, with moderate success. She pictured him in an black night gown, reaching till the middle of his thighs and leaving free his arms and his delicious collar bone. Moaning and moving in his sleep, his long, lean, beautiful legs parted, an clear bulge from his erection in his nightgown. How he arched and then startled awoke as he climaxed. Climaxed thinking at her. Her face burned.

Thankfully he was to busy being embarrassed to notice it.

“Is this normal?”

“Eh.”, her brain had slowed down again. Slowly she was getting annoyed at that, “I… I suppose it is, it sounds pretty much like my experiences with that, though I can’t say for sure for an man, assumed that your species is close to Etherian males…?”

“We are. Mostly. I suppose? I should not have these responses. It only shows once more what an defect I am.”, there was the familiar self hate again.

She did not knew what to say to that. “Most of the Etherians have these sort of responses, and while it does not mean someone is wrong when they don’t have them, having them surely is nothing negative, but just something normal their body does.”, it was an lame comfort, but he seemed to take it.

“Thank you for the advice.”, he said a bit awkwardly, and then went to give orders to Force Captains or something, she didn’t even really noticed what exactly, her brain was working so badly, leaving her behind confused and flustered.

Only after a minute or so staring in the air, thinking, she moved. What exactly was she supposed to do now? Did that mean that Hordak was falling in love with her? Or even just sexually desiring her? Both of these prospects made her strangely happy and fidgety, so that she had to control herself to not make these happy handflapps she knew that looked silly.

Her friends! In the media she had studied women sought the advice of their female friends at this point. She left the lab, ran towards the Force Captains quarters. The strange mix of excitement, confusion and embarrassment stayed the whole time.

On half of the way she nearly ran into Catra.

“What do you want?”, Catra snarled. There was a point where Entrapta had counted her as her friend, but she had not talked with her in more than a month, and there was something about her that had changed. She could not pinpoint what exactly or what it meant, but she did not like it. Was that how other people felt about Hordaks presence but what she failed to perceive because her social sensors simply were not exact enough for that?

But one was clear: She did not wanted to discuss this highly intimate topic with Catra.

“Do you know where Scorpia is?”

“Scorpia is on a mission.”, Catra sounded almost bored.

“Well then. I, eh, I go then.”

On the way back, she had an idea how to find clues in how to proceed. An risky but very promising idea.

However it was not until the early evening that she actually had the chance to implement said idea, as Hordak was finally back. Strangely, she suddenly didn’t wanted anymore.

She gathered all her courage nevertheless and said: “I have an possible test about the prickling and physical contact situation.”

He looked at her curious.

She wished she hadn’t said that, but now she had, and so there was no going back.

“Nevermind, it is unorthodox and I am sure you don’t want this anyway, why should kissing you be an good way of solving this puzzle, just because it is strange in itself…”

His eyes were wide. A muscle in his jaw moved.

“I… I would be open for this test.”

“Eh, okay?”, her heart pounded so madly that it felt as if it could burst her ribcage at any moment. She took a step towards him and he leaned forward in his throne, so that there was only a hands width between there faces. With slightly shaking hands, she laid her fingers at his cheek, felt the sharp bone under her fingers. She felt his hand come up too, on the base of her head, stroking trough the hair there. He looked just as frightened and anticipating as she felt.

She honestly did not know where she gained the confidence from to bent forward and cover his narrow lips with her own. They were smooth and surprisingly soft. It felt surreal. It felt as if it could not really be, that this really happened, that she touched him like this, that he let her. She had longed for this since the day he told her she was not a failure, fantasized about it in flashes. Surely that could only be one of these fantasies. And yet he felt to firm, to solid, to detailed against her lips to be imaginary.

She also had not expected that he would press his tongue against her opened mouth and then against hers. It felt so strange to have something so firm and alive in her mouth, but also oddly good. Still she was to overwhelmed to react to his movements at all. After what seemed a far to small time he pulled back. She was so busy with processing everything that she did not move or react at all.

He touched his lips, still parted. His eyes glowed slightly dimmer red, and finally she understood the strange description “clouded gaze” she had sometimes read in stories.

“This felt very strange.”, he said, slightly breathless, “But in a good way.”

She only noticed how tense she was in this moment, and it discharged with an laughter: “It was.”

“I was always somewhat disgusted by the Etherians mating practices. I would have never expected that it feels this good.”

“Well, there is a reason so many of them do this”, she chuckled, and then continued solemnly: “Why did you agree to this experiment nevertheless?”

He took a moment to answer: “I am not sure. I could never imagine doing this, but with you… I suddenly could. It even feels like my body is needing it.”

Almost instinctively she licked over her lips. An emotion she could not quite identify bubbled up in her, something like pride and friendship, perhaps feeling honored, but it was definitely a good emotion.

“It seems that this experiment was an full success.”, what exactly had she wanted to prove with that anyway? She honestly didn’t care anymore. “We need to do that again.”

He breathed in deeply, pleasurably. As hard as it was to say, she was relatively sure that his gaze was on her lips. “We definitely have to.”

As she was alone for the next time again, she couldn’t help but spin and handflap and squeak in happiness, and didn’t stopped for what must been at least a minute.

As they were assemble or remove parts of the portal stabilizer to calibrate it on different frequencies, an work that was mostly mindless putting apart of things, Hordak suddenly said: “I admire your braveness.”

“My braveness?”, she repeated, confused. She had never seen herself as brave and honestly, she remembered nothing that could give someone the impression she were.

“How you are brave enough to not hide that you are different.”

From everybody else that would have sounded as if to say that her difference was so horrible, so wrong and ugly that she must be brave for showing it nevertheless. But from him it meant just that, because he knew how dangerous it was to be different, and thus it must be very brave to be open about it nevertheless.

She had honestly never realized that, that she could be brave for that.

“Thank you.”, she felt as if she should have said something else, too, but she didn’t know what. “But to be honest? I actually tried to be normal, and…”, completely unprepared, the pain and humiliation welled up again. “I just couldn’t. I tried, I tried so hard that I had to use all my alone time just to recharge, and still there was always some detail I did wrong, something I did not notice…”

“I know how this feels.”, he said, gravely.

“At some point I just gave up.”

“How did you managed this step?”

She shrugged. Honestly, she just had have no power anymore at that point. “Nobody wanted to do anything with me anyway, so it didn’t really mattered. I arranged that I spent even more time than before alone on Dryll so that it wouldn’t matter.”

“You didn’t feared… repercussions?”

She had to think for a moment: “Of course I did. But I failed all the time, so much that their dislike and their distaste hit me anyway. So why not put my power into something I am really good in?”

He thought about that a long time. She already thought the conversation was over, as he reflected: “I have no chance of showing how defect I really am without the repercussions killing me. And why would I want to anyway?”, there was such disgust in his voice, even just hearing it hurt.

“That is you, Hordak. These ‘defects’ are a part of you.”, she said horrified about his self-hate.

He glared at her so intensely that even she went quiet: “Don’t remind me on that. I built my first armor, I worked so hard to overcome my defect, to be better than it, and now I should throw it all away? And becoming as pathetic and weak as I truly am? I just want to leave it behind.”

“I once was at this point too.”

“And?”

There was a reason she hardly ever thought about that anymore. “I just realized that it would never go away. That it would always be part of me. I wouldn’t be I without it!”

He hissed, an frustrated and sad sound. “Your disability has at least good parts, but mine? You don’t understand! Even if there was anything positive with accepting it, you don’t know how it is in the Horde. They would see my weakness and kill me.”

“I am sorry. I didn’t realized… I thought it might be comparable, but of course there are differences, and also differences between an cognitive disability like mine and physical like yours.”

He smiled weakly. “You just are stronger than I am.”

An emotion she could not identify welled up in her, so large and room-filling that there was nothing else anymore, warm but oddly painful. She wanted to protect him. Protect him from feelings like this, from hating himself.

“How can you say that. You are strong! You built all of this!”

As planned, they started to experiment with how physical contact might help him in managing his symptoms, in breaks where they were mentally to exhausted to do anything else anyway. They started in the lab, but soon moved to his sleeping quarters near the sanctum because he was not wearing his armor during it and lying down helped to not exhaust him unnecessarily. The results were promising: He reported that the pain and the tension due to his atrophied muscles were not exactly gone, but definitely lesser present. Curiously, she took a blood sample and found lesser Adrenalin and other stress hormones and an unusually high amount of Oxytocin. Organic chemistry and to an even higher extent biology were not really her strengths, but could this be one of the reasons for the lower pain?

He also said that he had more energy and was slightly lesser fast exhausted. It was a bit more difficult to measure but she noticed the same about him. His mood seemed to be better too.

Unforeseen for both of them, it seemed to have similar positive effects on her too. She, too, found herself having even more energy than usual and feeling amazing. Sure, there was the side effect that her concentration was slightly worse due to thinking at how his body against hers, his hands and his tongue had felt like so often, but the positive effects superimposed that by far.

At the first of these breaks, they just neatly caressed each other only trough their clothes, the kisses were light and probing. Already at the second session at the evening of the same day, the kisses became longer and deeper. It felt no longer strange to feel his tongue press, move against hers, but quite arousing. Her hands found their way to his bare flanks, and the low sound he made, almost a growl, but appreciating, was so beautiful that she continued. She was not really sure why she had thought that, but she had expected he would have felt much different from her there, but he didn’t. His skin was soft and smooth and his flank was soft, pliant, too, maybe a bit lesser than her own due to much lesser fat, but definitely not as much as she had expected. He breathed deeply and with parted lips the whole time as she caressed him. Seeing, feeling him like this brought a wave of warmth trough her loins, but softer than when she touched herself. That was new, too.

His hand, slightly trembeling because he was not wearing his armor, touched her neck, his fingers slowly slid down the tendon there, a few centimeters under her shirt, over her collar bone. She closed her eyes as if this was some sort of reflex, the sensation was so intense that the stimuli of vision at the same time would have just been too much. She felt herself tense, but in a good, anticipating way. She noticed that she breathed harder. Who would have thought that physical contact could feel this good?

At the third time they did this both of their hands were already underneath their clothing, caressing bare skin, even if only at their neck and back and stomach. It came surprisingly naturally, one touch lead to the other, she barely had to think about it.

She found that she liked this sort of experiment just as much as her work for the portal project or the robots. She couldn’t stop thinking about it just as less.

At the forth time, it was evening and lying entangled with each other on his bed was such an relief after having to think hard the whole day, he suddenly broke away from her and looked at her almost shyly.

“I know your culture has some sort of taboo about them but we clones don’t have these and they fascinate me on you and… May I touch your breasts?”

Something in her brain overloaded. A hot shock trough her sex.

“Oh, many people here are fascinated about breasts too and they come from a species that has them, and of course you can. Please!”, she heard herself blubber out.

A muscle in his jaw worked. His gaze wandered from her face to her chest, then hesitantly, he laid his hands on her breasts and kneaded tentatively.

It was trough both the fabric of her shirt and that of her bra, and still she felt the touch so intensely. She had touched herself there when she jerked off, of course, and it had been nice, but she had truly not been aware of just how sensitive she could be there.

“Good?”, his words were barely more than breathed out.

“Hmm oh yes… Firmer, maybe.”

He did. Her breath caught. Pleasure rolled trough her chest, and there must be some shortcut to her loins because she felt it there too very clearly.

“Like this?”, he breathed harder too.

She made an weird moaning sound she hardly recognized. “Good. Its good!”

There was a tint of pink on his cheeks, and his lips were parted: “You feel so good there…”

Desire hit her like a wave, and she took his wrists and pressed him flat on the mattress and fell down upon him, pressing her lips to his lean neck as she had read in some of these erotic stories, and kissed. His whole body arched against her. She heard how his breath caught.

“Is that good?”, she caressed his flank. Her loins were throbbing so hard now that it honestly distracted her from thinking.

“Yes…”

“Good. Because I wanted to do that to you since our experiment in this direction started.”

Instead of an answer he just moaned.

They didn’t went further than this at that day, touching each other under their clothing, her lips on his neck, his hands on her still clothed breasts, until the alarm they had set for continuing one of their experiments went off.

As she watched him take off his armor for their next session, there was a tension in the air that hadn’t been there the previous times. She could not really quantify it but it was not bad, and it was so present that it was hard not to notice. She noticed how her gaze stuck even more on his arms, the bare skin of his flanks, his long, wellformed thighs. Her fingers prickled to touch him. Her whole body longed for him.

As they reached his private chamber they slowly sat down on the bed. And then the tension unloaded. His hands grabbed her hair, simultaneously hers reached for his face, they were drawn together in an deep kiss. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, against his. They pressed against each other, caressed. She was getting out of breath already, and the familiar pressure built between her legs. She did not care. Hmm, he had gotten very good at this.

His hands found their way under her shirt. Without even wanting it, she shivered and tensed under his touch. So intense…

Without any conscious effort of any of them, they sunk down onto the bed, him on his back, her half beside, half on him. She searched for an way under his tunic, then finally her hands slid over his lean, shuddering stomach. He sighed. His hands moved down her back, under the overall trousers.

She almost had to stop out of nervousness right there. That was real, he was really stroking her ass. It felt so damn good that she just continued.

She leaned down and kissed his neck as he seemed to like so much, felt the muscles and tendons underneath his skin under her lips. He made these wonderful sounds again.

She straddled his hips. His grip on her ass became firmer. He kneaded, and she felt the touch so much in her sex.

He made this beautiful growling sound again as he heard her breath in sharply.

She pressed her hands under the fabric covering his chest, past the implants, traced his form.

“Shall I put this off so that you have better access?”

A sharp pang of lust in her loins. “Yes!”, she cried out enthusiastically.

It was difficult with her sitting on him and with his badly working hands, but finally he managed to pull the top off and then laid down again.

An odd nervousity had taken her again, so that she had to overcome herself to look at him at all, but she forced herself to do it, take in all the details she had not seen at the examination.

His collar bone, thin and angular, the slight curve of his chest, his flat stomach, how white and blue swirled into each other.

“You’re beautiful.”, she said in awe.

His eyes became wide.

Before he could object, she shut him down with: “I mean it. You are fascinating to look at. Don’t try to prove me wrong, just let it happen, okay?”, she paused a moment, “Well, unless something feels weird or so, but you know what I mean.”

He still looked as if at least half of him wanted to disagree, but it resolved into an expression of pleasure as she traced the edges of blue on his chest. She smiled, and then leaned down to kiss him. It was lesser passionate than before but more intimate possibly.

However, that soon changed as his hands started roaming over her body again, under her shirt and overall. She gasped. He grabbed her breasts again and kneaded, explored, encouraged by her breathy “Yes…”, and this time he did not leave it at that. Her breath caught as he pulled the white part of her shirt down, pushed the bra down with. The cooler air of the room grazed her enlarged nipple and only in this moment she really realized that this was happening, and a strangled moan escaped her. He moaned too, some sort of feedback effect.

Pleasure rippled trough her chest as he continued to explore her, stroking over her nipple and the sensitive skin around with his claws. They felt very interesting and, so, so good there…

She only realized that she had rocked her hips against his as she felt something hard press up against her groin.

A wave of lust rolled trough her but at the same time fear appeared, both anticipation and fear about what was meant to come.

He must have realized that she knew just how aroused he was, because he stared up to her almost scared and embarrassed.

“Do you… want to continue? You don’t have too, in that case I apologize for the reactions of my body, but…”, his voice was softer than normally, and slightly breathless.

She was nervous and strangely afraid and her heart beat so strongly that she could feel it all the way in her neck, but her sex throbbed and her whole body felt tense, longing, needing him.

“Yes.”, and then, and her face felt so hot afterwards and she couldn’t quite believe that she had been this brave: “I want to see you. Ehm, wholly.”

A deep, shuddering breath by him.

“I want to see you too.”, he said quietly.

She climbed off his hips so he had space to move, and then watched with breathless anticipation as he stood, swayed a bit because he had done it to fastly, then caught himself and let his skirt sink to the floor. It had something very elegant, how the smooth fabric slithered to the floor, bared his long, thin legs. He wore tight-fitting black underwear underneath, and it showed his arousal even more clearly. She could clearly see the forms. Something inside her was tense as if short before ripping.

Time dissolved into heartbeats as he stripped it down too, and then lowered himself on the bed beside her again. 

She was so nervous that she had to basically force herself to look at his naked body, but once she overcame herself, she could not look away.

Over the beautiful slight curve of his hips, the form of his hip bones clear to see under dark blue skin, and then his sex. He did not look like the Etherian men she had seen on the internet, but close enough. The tip was shaped slightly sharper, and light blue, that swirled into white which changed to dark blue. But most interestingly, it did not look as if it would go from limp to hard, but rather slid out of him to its full length. It was utterly alien and sexy.

She was breathing hard just from looking at him.

“Now you.”, he growled in this deep voice of his.

And the nervousness was back, had it actually ever gone away?

She pulled her shirt over her head as elegantly as she could, which was even with the help of her hair not much, then unclasped the bra and threw it on the floor. He gasped.

She was so aroused that it hurt, but she also felt strangely exposed, vulnerable, and couldn’t quite meet his gaze. Even lesser elegant, she pulled the overall and with it her panty down, shoved it to the side with her hair.

It felt so, so weird to be naked with another person in the room. She had the urge to cover herself, and could barely look him in the face.

From out of the corner of her eyes she noticed how his gaze slid to the triangle of violet hair between her legs, and then fast back to her face, and stayed there.

She sat back down beside him. It felt more risky now that they were both naked.

It was an overcoming to lye her hand on his stomach and to lean down and kiss his neck, but as he made his growling gasp again the passion came back and she pressed herself against him and kissed harder. His naked body against hers felt amazing, risky in an exciting way. He was pressing himself up to her now too, and the sensation of feeling him move against her, of the smoothness of his skin… The throbbing in her sex had become a constant sensation by now.

She brought her mouth lower, kissed and licked and nibbled at his collar bone. This time, he actually arched his body towards her, moaned. She definitely liked when he did that, so she let her tongue flip in fast movements over his collar bone and was rewarded with his catching breath. Pausing a moment, she inspected him. His mouth was slightly open so that she could see his red teeth and he breathed hard even as she did nothing. His chest sunk and rose fastly.

She shifted a bit, then she leaned down and kissed him there as well. It felt very interesting, the slight curve the muscle made under her lips and then his nipple… He tensed and gasped.

“Good there?”

He made an incomprehensible sound, only at the second try it became an breathless: “Yes…”

She teased him with her tongue again. She could actually feel him tense and tremble underneath her. She realized that she liked this kind of power.

At some point, she stopped, and suddenly, he pressed her flat on her back. There was not much power behind it, actually, without his armor, but she followed, having an pleasant anticipation of what he was going to do.

He positioned himself over her chest, then he bent down and took her right nipple in his mouth. Hot wetness around her flesh. The softness of his lips and his teasing tongue. It felt so, so good…

He licked faster and she gasped. In an attempt to hold onto something, she grabbed his hair and pressed his head to her breast. He chuckled, and then continued.

He kissed her harder, then softer, changed the movements of his tongue, and at one point even gently bit. It felt so good she actually whimpered.

He backed away, horrified. “Did I hurt you? I don’t know what overcame me, of course I would harm you if I bit you…”

She had trouble speaking because she was so out of breath: “No, no, it just feels so good!”

He relaxed again, and then went back to caress her breasts. Time got lost in the pleasure sparking trough her chest and she did not knew how long it was until he sank down beside her.

“Lying in this position is more exhausting than I calculated.”, he explained. “I need a moment” He sounded ashamed.

Determined to not let his self-hate about his disability reach him, not now, when they were sharing this kind of intimacy for the first time, she turned and kissed him.

It was tender at first, but it got heated fastly, with his slim, bare body pressed against hers, his lips left hers and caressed her neck, her hands roamed over his body, him touching her, breasts, waist, hips, thighs, first over the outside, then, as she parted her legs almost automatically, the sensitive inside.

Her breath caught as he slowly traced upwards. Her sex throbbed so much…

His fingers only grazed it, really, stroke over the hair there, but it made her whole body shudder without her really wanting it.

He stared at her and asked solemnly: “That good?”

“Yes…”, her voice was breathy and desperate, “Continue, please continue!”

So he did. A shock of pleasure trough her as he cupped her sex with his hand and pressed a bit. She felt how some of her wetness was distributed trough the movement, how much wetness there was.

He was out of breath too: “You are very soaked there. That is… a good sign?”

“Oh yes. It shows how much I want you.”

There was desperate quirk in his brows, and he made an most beautiful longing almost-whimper.

“Move your fingers, and more pressure. Hmmm, ooh yes, good…”

He was stroking her for real now, not yet in an optimal ankle on her clit but even that felt so intense that she simply did not care enough to correct him more. Could not think straight enough. All she could do was lie there, gasp and thrust her hips against his wonderful hard fingers. They were really doing this, she really felt his fingers on her sex.

“You smell so good…”, he mumbled. And only now she noticed what he meant. A faint scent of musk and that unique smell she had noticed before when she was intensely aroused and always had hoped nobody would notice laid in the air, and seeing how he greedily breathed it in let another wave of lust roll trough her. Curious, that this was instinctively turning him on.

Breathing hard, eyes wide, he stroke her harder. Waves of pleasure rolled trough her. It was so intense, so much more intense than when she touched herself, seeing his long, dark blue fingers working between her thighs, but something missed, it was not enough, not enough to let her come. And she was so aroused, by now it hurt not to come, even if it was a good pain.

So she took his hand with her own and guided it over her clit. His fingers were slick with her juices.

As she pressed down, pleasure shock so violently trough her that she shuddered and gasped out, a low, throaty sound. He moaned, too.

He stroke further, and as pleasure and pleasure was rolling trough her she felt how he pressed himself to her side too, moved his hips against her – instinctively? He was very hard, she could feel that, and the sensation of his hard sex against her hip turned her on even more.

With some effort, and supported by her hair, he sat up a bit to have better view on what he was doing. Testing, he got lower and probed the tip of a finger inside her. She was so wet that there was hardly any friction and she barely felt it at all. But he seemed to find this interesting, because he slipped the finger deeper inside her. His breath was going hard. There was a desperate quirk in his brow. “You’re so soft.”, he said marveling. “Soft and hot.”

“You can press another finger in too.”, she advised him, “And bend your fingers, or move them back and forth quickly…” She couldn’t continue because he did just that, and it felt so good that she arched her head back and moaned.

“Does this feel better than what I did before?”, there was a quality in his deep voice, husky and hungry, she had never heard before.

“It… _oh_ …not really… feels different, but really good too. I won’t come from this alone, but it is very good.”, he bent his fingers in a particularly good way and she was back on just gasping and moaning once more.

“You can also thrust your fingers back and forth.”, she ordered, as she had air to speak again. With a low moan that would have sent waves of lust trough her even without his fingers inside her, he started to thrust his fingers. The effect was wonderful. Pressure built and built, she was so close to coming.

At some point, he pulled back, and curious, flipped his finger over her clit. An squeaky whimper escaped her. It was so intense, she did not care.

“And this?”

“Feels the best there.”, she explained as she could speak again, ”Like this”, she showed him with laying two fingers on her clit and rubbing. He watched concentrated, seemingly having to control his desire. Then he imitated it, with pressure, glorious pressure. Entrapta moaned, arched her head back and thrust her hips back and forth, against that pressure. She could not think anymore, everything was an wonderful haze of pleasure and lust and the sounds of his desire mixed with hers. It increased, increased more and more, and she had trouble breathing but she didn’t wanted it to stop, just to continue. She was only half aware of Hordaks lean body pressed against her, firm and warm, of the desperate desire in his gaze, desperate as she felt.

Another stroke of his fingers, and the pressure unloaded, and the orgasm raced trough her whole body. Somewhere far away, she heard an throaty grunt escape her, so different to the characters in the erotic movie scenes. As the tension left her explosively, she felt her juices spill out of her and over his fingers.

Only as she had mostly recovered her breath, she noticed that he was panting too.

“I… didn’t knew that women could do that too.”, he said almost shyly, “Can I continue? And see that again?”

“Oh, yes, please. Though I have no conscious control over this, it just sometimes happens and sometimes not? Most evidence showed that it occurs trough stimulation of both vagina and clitoris closely after each other, but…”, her scientific analysis was however fastly interrupted by him continuing to touch her. Sensitive as she was now, the pressure built much faster. Already after a few strokes she was gasping and panting again, and then moaned and arched towards him as she climaxed. The sensation how she spilled herself over him and on the bed was most wonderful. It was even more of it now.

She sank back, and waited until she had recovered breath again. She was so happy, it was so large that she could hardly grasp the emotion.

“Now you.”, she turned to Hordak.

There was both desire and lust and slight fear in his eyes. Seeing the normally so powerful Hordak so exposed, vulnerable, fully passive and fully trusting her, there was something very sexy about that.

“Lie down comfortable. Relax.”, she pulled the pillow over and placed it under his head. “I want you to be relaxed when I pleasure you.”

He gasped softly, and did as she wished. Filled with an emotion of warmth she could not quite classify, she looked over him how he laid there, thin and tall, all sharp edges. A mix of protectiveness and desire washed over her.

She was still too nervous to immediately touch his cock, so she started kissing his neck, and then spent some time at his chest and nipples, which he greatly seemed to like, from the way he gasped and his body arched towards her. She looked up to his face. His eyes were closed, leaving only the black area from his eyeshadow, his lips were parted slightly.

With heavily beating heart, she let her hands wander lower, over the ports on his ribs, the edge of his ribcage, clearly to see under the blue and white skin, his flat stomach. He had such a narrow waist. Combined with his thin, tall built, it looked most intriguing.

The soft curve of his hips into his lean but well formed thighs was even more intriguing. She traced it, and then the form of his hip bone, sticking out under the skin, and heard him sign, saw him part his lips a bit more.

“You have very nice hips, do you know that?”

There was pain under the tried uncaring tone in his voice: “They are the only part of me that looks not defect. Which is why I highlight them with my clothing.”

Entrapta did not know what to say on that, so she said nothing but simply explored his legs. The muscle of his lower leg was thin, almost to the bone at most places, but it did not spot the same deformity of how lower arms. Hordak made an strange whimpering gasp as she traced along the underside of his knee.

“I didn’t knew this was really sensitive.”, she said, fascinated, “I thought that was just an exaggeration in stories?” She repeated the motion.

“I… _ah_ … did not know it was sensitive at all…”

He shuddered as she reached the inside of his thighs, felt the muscle there, and then only lightly traced upwards. He was basically trembling now, she could feel the tension in his muscles. His breath came in flat, fast pants.

His thighs spread in an gesture that was so desperate and submissive that she almost moaned herself as she traced higher.

She breathed in deeply to gather courage, then she took his cock in her hand. She had never really been able to imagine how this would feel like in her fantasies, but she most definitely had not imagined it to feel like this. It was hard, that yes, definitely, long, hard forms in her hand, but the skin over this hardness felt surprisingly soft, so warm and alive.

An chocked moan from Hordak.

“Wow, you are quite tense, aren’t you?”

“Feels so good…”, he pressed out, and the last word got under in another moan. She was not really sure what to do in detail, but he did not explain further, so she started to stroke. From the way his breath caught, it seemed to be the right technique.

It seemed as if his pleasure was somehow in a feedback loop with hers because even just seeing him panting and shivering, feeling him in her hands aroused her almost as much as if he would have continued to touch her.

She had not expected just how hungry he would be, hungry for her touch, arching towards it, hungry for her approval, asking “Am I doing this right?” and signing relieved as she reassured him that he did and that she greatly enjoyed it, hungry for her, as he weakly pulled her down for an passionate, breathless kiss and touched what he could reach of her.

She touched him harder and was rewarded with an soundless cry.

“Good like this?”, she was surprised that her own voice could sound so teasingly.

“Yes!”, he gasped out, “Please, Entrapta, please, please…”, the last please got under in an choked moan. Another shock of lust trough her loins.

Eyes closed, lips parted, he shuddered and arched under her touch. She gasped in unison with him. Soon it became so intense that his head rolled back and he bared his red fangs in an silent scream. His hands clenched into the mattress, trembling. He was so, so beautiful like this, not in the way princes of old stories were, but in his own way.

Another chocked moan and a shudder from him, and she herself was so aroused that she felt close to orgasm again. She rutted against his firm thigh, felt how wet she still (again?) was trough how frictionless it felt.

She felt his cock twitch in her hands, his whole body arched up and stayed like this for several seconds, all muscles tense, as his head fell back and he cried out an long, throaty moan.

Gasping for air, he collapsed on the bed, eyes still closed.

“This was… intense.”, his voice was slightly blurred, still breathless. And then: “I think I will…” And his head fell to the side; seemingly he had fainted.

She covered him with the blanket, then put his legs up so that his cardiovascular system had to work less, and got up to get a glass of water to drink for him.

As she came back, he was already awake again.

With a sign, he pulled himself up to take the glass. After drinking it, he commented: “It seems as if my cardiovascular system still has to get used to the intensity of this. I was already on the verge of passing out close to the peak of intensity, but I could delay it until afterwards. It was generally very physically exhausting”, he looked at her, and smiled, “but very much worth it.”

“I am so glad you liked it.”, she said, foolishly, because she really was, and somehow, with him, it was enough.

She snuggled up to him again, and for a while they just lied there, embracing each other, naked skin against naked skin.

Somewhen, he said: “I think I need to sleep to get my power back now. And – this is nothing against you, I enjoy your company greatly – I think I could not sleep with somebody else in the room.”

“Of course.”, she said. In fact, she understood. She knew the problem to need time for herself but not wanting to offend the other so well.

Then she remembered something, turned, and kissed him on the forehead. He hummed. “Sleep well.”

As she put on her clothes, the overwhelming luck she had felt before still filled her. She had a lab partner, she was finally not alone anymore, and she was not a virgin anymore – and he too, actually. She had been curious to what sex was like for so long, but had long since given up hope to ever find that out. But now she had, with a man who not just desired her, but also accepted and even liked her just as she was. She could not entirely hold herself back from happily flapping her hands, stupid as it looked like.

As she left the room and looked back, Hordak was already firmly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story in this fandom and for this ship. It is so nice that for the very first time, I finally ship an popular ship
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated, no matter if just "Liked it" or an essay


End file.
